


"i love driving, so much"

by venusisbored



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Driving, M/M, Other, Phone Calls, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Speeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusisbored/pseuds/venusisbored
Summary: alex goes on a late night drive to clear his head. he doesnt realise that there are way more efficient ways to do such, though that problem gets solved by a phone call.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs
Kudos: 15





	"i love driving, so much"

**Author's Note:**

> this is a platonic fictional story between alex and karl, based off of one of q's recent streams where he talked about how much he enjoys driving :)

another red light, ugh, these are annoying. i don't want to stop every 2 minutes, nobody's outside right now anyways, noone would care if i just stepped on the gas right now. i started driving around to stop feeling sad, to be less upset over an unimportant thing that shouldn't have an effect on me, but i just keep getting more and more frustrated. of course the youtube drama channels never shut up about out of context clips from 2 years ago, i hate the internet sometimes.

of course it wouldn't work.

i should've known that there would be stuff that–in the mindstate i was in–would make me feel even more miserable. it just works like that. if you're upset, every single thing that goes wrong makes you more upset. it's goddamn ridiculous, i despise the way human brains work, its so frustrating sometimes. the worst thing is, you can't do anything about it. everything you try doing to cheer yourself up is gonna have its downsides, like driving. i enjoy driving, so so much, but there's so many obstacles to get to the point were it actually helps you calm down:  
speed limits, red lights, stupid pedestrians walking around at 4 in the morning–why would anyone be outside right now?, drunk people, broken streetlights that would give me a seizure if i had epilepsy, homeless people sitting in the middle of the street, and so many more.

at least i'm finally on a longer road without any turns or traffic lights.

pressing on the gas makes everything feel so nice right now. i love the feeling that you get when you speed down a highway, not even noticing the speedometer going far over 100mph, it makes your head and stomach feel so fluffy, you can just ignore everything around you for a moment, especially at night, when you cant really see what's in front of you, it adds a little more feeling to it.

what i didn't expect right now was my phone ringing. at first i wanted to ignore it, but the ringing just kept getting louder and louder, it just seemed to want to dig itself into my brain,

so i picked up.

"hello?" i simply asked, not realizing how completely exhausted and frustrated my shaky voice sounded

"hey..alex, i just wanted to check in on you"

"oh, hey karl"

"i know it's late but i really wanted to know if you're okay, you sounded really upset about all the youtube commentary videos earlier"

"i mean, it's whatever, i can't do anything about ut, right? i'll just make a statement on twitter tomorrow and it'll be okay"

"i mean, i guess….but– wait, are you driving?"

"yeah..why?"

"i– uhm– it's like...half past 4 in the morning? you should probably go to bed, it'll be better than driving….wat, alex, don't tell me you're speeding around in your city trying to avoid your problems right now or some movie stuff like that"

"well...im on a highway and all the street lights are out but the rest….fits pretty much"

"please drive home alex, i'll stay on the phone with you"

"but i don't want to"

"i wont stop bugging until you're home."

"but i like the fluttery feeling you get when you go over the speed limit"

"alex, seriously, don't do that, that's not safe"

"...."

"please drive home and go to bed, speeding won't solve any of your problems"

"are you saying i have problems mr karl jacobs?"

"oh yes, that is exactly what im saying, alex quackity has so many problems, number one is that he doesn't know how to stop all the girls from asking him out, number two–"

"oh my god karl, i actually hate you"

"mhm i'm sure…"

"whatever, i'm going home"

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is @/END3RVODS i sometimes do art on there too :D


End file.
